Xxmegs Crafting Suggestions
New Recipes * Lemonade * Limeade * Lemon Merang Pie * Key Lime Pie * Tomato Sauce (spaghetti to go with?) * Kiwi Parfeit * Banana Bread (use Pecans in this as well) * Strawberry Short Cake * Cheese Pizza * Pie Crust This would up the value of the trees and plants that make these items that either have no recipes or only fit in one recipe. I also think that sugar needs to be added to more of the recipes. Rather than using this new water that no one is a fan of.... nor can most of us afford the pink cost, as there is no longer a way to gain pink shells, I think a good solution would be to use more of the items that come from our farms. What i mean is make the recipes really make some sense, and actually look at all the items you have available to make them from and use them accordingly. To Fix the Current Recipes This is going to be rather detailed.... i hope its useful. I would also love to see more separations of the type of recipe that we are making. Beverages * Apple Juice > 2 apples, 2 waters * Orange Juice > 2 oranges, 2 waters * Peach Juice > 2 peaches, 2 waters * Grape Juice > 2 grapes, 2 waters * Cherryade > 3 ice, 3 cherries * Orangeade > 3 ice, 3 oranges (take Fresh off name of item easier to find on list that way) * Appleade > 3 ice, 3 apples (don't have apples need to be ones from store and also remove Fresh from the name of the item) * Ice Cubes > 5 - 10 waters Dessert * Cake Batter > 2 wheat, 1 Barley, 3 Water, 1 Sugar * Cookie Dough > 2 wheat, 1 Barley, 3 water, 1 Sugar * Pie Crust > 2 wheat, 1 Barley, 3 milks, 1 sugar * Chocolate > 2 cacaos, 1 sugar, 1 milk * Apple Pie > 1 pie Crust, 3 apples * Cherry Pie > 1 Pie Crust, 3 Cherries * Peach Pie > 1 Pie Crust, 3 Peaches * Sweet Potato Pie > 1 Pie Crust, 3 Sweet Potatos * Blueberry Pie > 1 Pie Crust, 3 Blueberries * Pumpkin Pie > 1 Pie Crust, 3 Pumpkins * Chocolate Cake > 1 Cake Batter, 3 chocolates * Cherry Chocolate Cake > 1 cake Batter, 3 Cherries * Sweet Potatoe Cake > 1 cake Batter, 3 Sweet Potatos * Blueberry Cake > 1 cake Batter, 3 Blueberries * Strawberry Cake > 1 cake Batter, 3 Strawberries * Cheese Cake > 1 cake Batter, 3 Cheeses * Mint Chocolate Cookies > 1 Cookie Dough, 3 Mints, 2 Chocolates * Cheese Cookies > 1 cookie Dough, 2 cheeses * Banana Split > 2 ice, 2 banana, 1 cherry, 1 chocolate, 2 milk Fortune Cookie * Faerie Apple > 1 Small Faerie Dust, 1 apple * Faerie Wheat > 1 Small Faerie Dust, 1 wheat * Faerie Sugar > 1 Small Faerie Dust, 1 sugar * Hot & Fresh Golden Cookie > 1 faerie apple, 1 faerie wheat, 1 faerie sugar Foods * Rice Bread > 3 rice, 3 water * Pecan Bread > 2 wheat, 1 barley, 3 pecans * Milk Bread > 2 wheat, 1 barley, 3 milks * Chicken Soup > 2 rice, 2 water, 2 chicken * Korean Chicken Porridge > 3 rice, 2 water, 2 chicken * Potato Pizza > 1 wheat, 1 barley, 1 water, 2 potatos * Baked Potato > 3 potatos * Potato Chips > 4 potatos * Pineapple Pizza > 1 wheat, 1 barley, 1 water, 2 pineapples * Cheese > 4 milk, 1 water Seafood * Clam Meat Soup > * Boxed Mackerel > 1 Barley, 1 Water, 1 Mackerel * Mackerel Sushi > 1 Water, 2 Mackerel * Mackerel > 2 water, 2 Mackerel * Clam Meat Soup > 2 Water, 2 Milk, 2 Clam Meat * Small Shrimp Skewers > 1 Shrimp, 1 Lime * Jumbo Ebi > 3 Shrimp, 2 water, 2 rice * Ebi Nigri > 2 Shrimp, 2 Water, 2 Rice * Shrimp Dumplings > 1 Shrimp, 2 water, 1 rice * Dotted Gizzard Shad > 2 Water, 2 Gizzard Shad * Hairtail > 2 water, 2 HairTail * Salmon Nigri > 2 Salmon, 2 water, 2 rice * Salmon Roe Maki > 2 Salmon, 1 water, 2 rice * Baked Yellow Corvina > 2 Yellow Corvina, 1 water, 2 rice * Spanish Mackerel Nigri > 2 Spanish Mackerel, 2 water, 2 rice * Spicy Baked Pomfret > 2 Pomfret, 1 Lemon * Boiled Flatfish > 3 Flatfish, 4 water, 2 rice * Striped Flatfish Nigri > 2 Striped Flatfish, 2 water, 2 rice * Baked Plaice > 2 Plaice, 1 water, 2 rice * Unagi-Ju > 2 water, 2 eel * Lobster > 2 Lobster, 2 water